


Stop Stealing Everything!

by kfdis



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Indirect poppo, M/M, mafia!gyu, ngga angst ngga fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfdis/pseuds/kfdis
Summary: Beomgyu mencuri semua hal milik Taehyun, dan Taehyun tidak menyukai fakta itu.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Weetings Collection





	Stop Stealing Everything!

"Selamat Gyu!"

"Wah! Berarti usahamu ngga sia-sia ya, selamat!"

"Kok lo bisa ngalahin Si Raja Ngambis sih Gyu? Ajarin gw dong."

Taehyun menutup telinganya kuat-kuat, tidak tahan karena kebisingan yang berada tepat di sebelah mejanya. Orang-orang ini mulai berkerumun di sekitarnya sejak guru mengumumkan siapa peringkat pertama ulangan beberapa minggu lalu, Choi Beomgyu.

Si Pria manis bermarga Choi itu selalu saja mencuri apa yang dimiliki Taehyun. Semenjak Beomgyu pindah kelas, Taehyun tak lagi menjadi pusat perhatian anak sekelas, tak lagi bisa mengerjakan tugas dengan fokus, tak lagi mendapatkan ketentraman selama dia ada di sekitar mejanya sendiri.

Teman-teman sekelas Taehyun mulai berhamburan kembali duduk ke kursi mereka masing-masing saat Pak Koo masuk ke kelas sambil membawa banyak pianika dan seruling. 

"Hari ini praktek alat musik ya!" Seru Pak Koo yang dibalas keluhan dari seisi kelas yang belum siap melakukan praktek. 

Beomgyu mengetuk-ngetuk bahu Taehyun yang atensinya teralihkan entah ke mana, pemuda itu tersenyum manis sambil sedikit membenarkan jaket berbulu putih yang bertengger ditubuh mungilnya.

"Menurutmu, jaketnya aku lepas aja atau ngga usah?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan tak penting, Beomgyu memang selalu mempertanyakan hal yang tidak penting pada Taehyun.

Hati Taehyun berkata 'iya' namun kepalanya berkata 'tidak'.

"Ngga usah, gitu aja. Lebih keliatan manisnya." Lidah Taehyun kalau sedang berbicara dengan Beomgyu selalu tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Hati, otak, juga lidahnya saling bertentangan.

Beomgyu mencuri ketentraman batin Taehyun juga.

Beomgyu tersenyum simpul sambil memalingkan wajah, entah karena malu atau karena hal lain tapi Taehyun tak memperdulikannya karena teman yang duduk di bangku depan sedang meng-estafetkan alat musik yang dibagikan Pak Koo.

Taehyun mendapat seruling dan Beomgyu mendapat pianika. Baru kali ini Taehyun tidak menyukai tugasnya, ia tak bisa menggunakan seruling, saat ia mencoba serulingnya pun suara yang dihasilkan terdengar sumbang dan melengking, membuat sakit telinga.

Begitu juga dengan _seatmate_ Taehyun, Beomgyu kesulitan menggunakan pianika, ia sudah lama tak menyentuh alat musik yang satu itu, tangannya kaku dan sulit untuk membuat nada yang pas. Beomgyu menyerah dan merebut seruling bersuara sumbang yang tengah Taehyun tiup, lalu mulai berlatih dengan seruling itu.

Taehyun kaget? Jelas. Apa maksud si manis Choi ini? Tidak sopan. Taehyun memaki-maki Bromgyu dalam hatinya, dengan cepat Taehyun juga merebut pianika yang tadinya adalah bagian Beomgyu. Tapi diluar dugaan Taehyun, ternyata pianika lebih mudah untuk digunakan, nada-nada yang ia hasilkan juga jauh lebih bagus daripada yang tadi, begitu juga dengan Beomgyu yang lebih suka menggunakan seruling Taehyun, akhirnya Taehyun mengalah dan membiarkan keduanya bertukar alat musik.

Anak-anak yang duduk di bangku yang tak jauh dari mereka berdua menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh, mereka berbisik, dan menunjuk ke arah Taehyun dan Beomgyu, Taehyun awalnya tidak tahu mengapa mereka begitu, tapi akhirnya ia tersadar saat ia berpikir sambil menatap pianika yang ada di tangannya.

Maka dengan cepat tangan Taehyun menukarkan kembali alat musik yang tadi ditukar, matanya menatap tajam Beomgyu yang sedang menatapnya balik dengan wajah lugu.

"Berhenti mencuri segalanya, Beomgyu." Ucap Taehyun dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pertama atensi orang-orang, kedua peringkat, ketiga ketentraman, keempat konsentrasi, sekarang ludah, selanjutnya apa? Hatiku? Hentikan sekarang juga."

* * *

_Dor!_

Timah panas itu berhasil Beomgyu luncurkan dengan mudahnya, mengenai tepat didada pria bersurai pirang itu. Tugas Beomgyu selesai, tinggal membereskan tubuh sekarat yang ada di depannya lalu uang yang dijanjikan _orang itu_ akan jadi miliknya.

Beomgyu melangkah dengan senyuman manis yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada orang yang tengah sekarat di depannya, berjongkok sambil meraih dagu milik pria sekarat itu.

"Kang Taehyun, murid terpintar yang adalah putra dari Tuan Kang si penguasa _dunia bawah tanah_. Heh– tak kusangka kamu selemah ini,"

"B-brengsek..!" 

"Memang, oh iya, aku baru ingat. Tebakanmu salah, aku tak ingin mencuri hatimu, tapi nyawamu. Ternyata cukup mudah untuk menarik perhatianmu dan membuatmu percaya padaku." Lalu Beomgyu tersadar orang di depannya sudah benar-benar sekarat saat ini.

"Ya sudah deh, aku pamit, ada uang yang sedang menungguku." Beomgyu menyampirkan jaket berbulu putih yang tadi ia pakai pada tubuh dingin Taehyun, lalu meninggalkan Taehyun yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya karena kehilangan banyak darah.


End file.
